Lord Perseus
by AnnabethxxWiseGirlxxGoode
Summary: What if Percy chose to be a God? What would Annabeth be like when she gives birth to his child? And what happens 13 years later?
1. A Dream to Begin

**This was made by Thalia as well as me but the plot is my idea. So no relation to PJO or Rick Rioden sooooooooooooo, Enjoy! **

**Lord Perseus**

'Another day at school, boring as always nothing ever is exciting and the same thing has been happening since I moved here at the beginning of September. I wish we could just stay in one place for more than a year 'thought young Chryseis Chase as she sat at the dinner table that night.

"Cis? Are you going to answer me?" Annabeth looked at her daughter with her grey questing eyes.

"Yes Mom, school was fine the same as always" Cis lied

Her Mom sighed, Chryseis lied just the way her father did so obviously, Gods she was so like Him.

Dinner passed quickly that night. Chryseis went to bed early, having a boring day always makes her even more tired.

As soon as she was asleep she dreamed that she was in a large room which was shaded in green light but there was no source for the light, there were weird blue mosaic patterns running all across the walls, on the floor there was an image of a man holding high a sword with a crowd of men with only one eye! Before she could freak out Chryseis heard a voice behind three thrones at the end of the room, "Sorry Tyson I can't make it Father wants me to go visit the Caribbean to clear up the problem with the waves"

As Chryseis edged towards the voice luckily not understanding a word it was saying ,until one word shocked her she couldn't move from the edge of the middle throne,

"No brother I haven't seen Annabeth in ages she would have forgotten me by now."

Finally Cis could move again she walked behind the throne to see a back of a man who looked about 18; he had jet black hair that looked extremely familiar to her. Suddenly the man finished talking and turned to face Chryseis. All of her breath escaped her. She was starring at a pair of sea green eyes. _Her _sea green eyes.

Chryseis woke up covered in sweat breathing heavily. As she tried to calm herself down she thought of those green eyes. The door suddenly creaked open and her mother walked in, before her mom opened her mouth to say something Chryseis was already speaking, "Mom, what was my dad like?"

Annabeth stopped in her tracks she had come into her daughter's room after sensing something wrong. She had found Cis sitting in ice cold sweat; she was going to reassure her that it was just a strange dream she had, trying to reassure her but being a half-blood we don't have normal dreams they get messages and warnings. In the past 2 months Annabeth has had to fight off 5 monsters that had come to our apartment in the night and some of the attacks had gotten Chryseis expelled from 4 schools in the past 3 years. She was going to have to tell Cis the truth soon.

"He was the most amazing person I have ever known. He was brave, caring, clever, though I would never tell him that, and he was all around good guy. I could talk about him forever sweetie but we both need sleep." She turned around and closed the door making a silent promise to tell Chryseis everything in the morning.

The next morning Chryseis awoke to the smell of waffles cooking. She stepped sleepily out of her room and across the hall into the kitchen. On the table was a stash of blue berry pancakes, on seeing them she knew that her mom had also added half a cup of blue food colouring to the waffle batter. Chryseis didn't know why she was into blue food but she had grown up loving food coloured blue and every time she brings it up with her mum she just smiles lightly to herself.

"Morning mom" Cis said as she walked into the room "Smells good."Unfortunately Cis didn't get the usual cheery response this morning.

"Chryseis" Uh oh, Mom's using my first name this can't be good. "I have something tell you."

Cis looked into the wise grey eyes and saw several emotions, Fear, Pain, Sadness, Excitement.......but most unusual Reluctance. As she sat down Annabeth carried on speaking. "It's about your dad." This caught Chryseis's attention. She froze, staring straight at her mother as if she didn't understand the language, it seemed so, so _foreign_.

Annabeth just carried on ignoring the strange reaction from her daughter "You know how I always said he was in the sea not dead but....." As Annabeth took a breath to say the words she hadn't spoke in years, a loud bang was heard throughout the apartment.

As both Chryseis and Annabeth turned and faced the hallway. One screamed, the other ran towards the unconscious satyr that was in full Greek armour and was lying on top of the front door.

"Groverwake up................ _Grover wake up" _Annabeth said as she shook the satyr, "Mom, what's going on who is this and why is he wearing fur trousers...................Mom I'm scared" Cis whispered when Annabeth didn't answer her question, when Annabeth did turn round she faced and hurriedly said "Go quick, to the kitchen open the drawer under the sink and grab the flask" Cis did what she was told but as soon as she reached the kitchen she heard a high-pitched screech from outside. What the hell was that?

**I have already wrote other parts of the story so tell me whether it is worth updating, if you agree with this story I will update VERY soon!!!!(so just press the little green button below!!)**


	2. Death guy, 15 of a man and a vampire?

**Thank you sooooooooooo much to all the reviews I have got (just to say sorry to peoplr who consider hell a bad word i'm sure people won't really take note I believe K+ is the right rating for this it may change it depends) so here's next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own percy Jackson only chryseis and part of plot (do i really have to do this every chapter)**

"Annabeth Thank the Gods you're alright" Nico di Angelo panted as he ran into my apartment

"Nico??, what in Hades are you and Grover doing here and why are you both in battle armour?" Annabeth cried,

"Annabeth we don't have time-" Nico was cut off by Cis running out of the kitchen

"Mom I just heard a really loud scream from outside"

"Oh, Hades will we ever get any peace! Annabeth hurry, we haven't got any time to spare"

"Mom who is this-"

"Okay everyone just SHUT UP" shouted Annabeth "Cis did you get the flask I asked for?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good now pass it here, quickly" Cis did what she was told, reluctantly, and then she stood back and watched as her mom opened the man in fur who she heard her mom calling Grover's mouth and poured a clear coloured liquid into it and both mom and the guy with long shaggy black hair in weird clothing watched as Grover slowly opened his eyes and said

"uhmmm......enchiladas.......coffee"

"Grover, Grover wake up" Mom again shook the man whilst trying to wake him up but some reason he just muttered over again about caffeine and a Pan. If mom wasn't so worried about this man waking up I would of ran straight out the apartment but then again a guy who looked like death brought alive was standing in the doorway.

"Annabeth, maybe this will work........Grover FOOD !!!!" Death guy shouted

"Wha-Annabeth whats going on?" Grover said as soon as he jumped of the door and saw it was Annabeth leaning over him.

"Thank the gods you are finally awake" Annabeth praised

"Good he is finally awake now can someone _please_ tell me what is-" Cis expressed but never finished again for another loud screech came from down the apartments hallway.

"Uh-oh"

For Chryseis it was the weirdest but most memorable time in her life, for Annabeth it was the old memories that came and went, for Grover it was just like the old trio but with a new member and for Nico was a everyday job. The next 10mins would of seemed like a life time to each of our characters but each either had new, old or everyday life experiences but enough of the ephiany let's see the mystery between the dreaded screams.

"Now, can you explain to me WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE!"Annabeth yelled

"Hey Annabeth nice to see you to!"Nico replies sarcasticly

"Mom I am so freaked right now if I don't get an explanation I'll.. I'll...."Cis stammered

"Wow so articulate just like her father"Nico sniggered

Cis just froze in place she had never heard anyone speak about her father especially a stranger

"Nico!"Annabeth scolded "I asked you a question"

"And I'm going to answer it" An unfamiliar voice said

**Duh Duh DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Which monster do you think it is!!!**

**Sorry about the no percabeth but you can't exactly add percy in if he is a God but trust me he will be in it in the next two-three chapter's!!!!!!**

**I promise you i will update sooner and I know it's mostly dilect and boring stuff but I had to put it in otherwise the next chapter wouldn't of made sense and I needed this to happen sooooooooooo review!!!!!**


	3. MOMMY!

**Sorry about the long wait, here's and extra long chapter for you! Thanks for waiting**

**Disclaimer:( Again do I have to do this every chapter!) I don't own Percy Jackson if I did my real name would be Annabeth!**

The sudden rush was a blur; Annabeth ran in front of Chrysies and pulled out her knife which she carried in a thigh belt, Nico straightened up and pointed his sword at the source of the voice, Grover jumped up span around and fell back over again.

The empouisia laughed; "Still as useless as you were 15 yrs ago" Keli laughed again but then paused and pouted "shame that man of yours turned himself into a god, he was !" the empouisia taunted Annabeth, which was her final straw, she ran at Keli knife held high, ignoring the shouts from those behind her. Keli knew her comment would provoke at least one of the demigods and the daughter of Athena was the most obvious one to attack, as she prepared herself to move out the way, Annabeth caught the empouisia by surprise.

She skidded underneath Keli turned around and tried to stab her in the back, it almost worked if only Keli hadn't watched the matrix, luckily Annabeth ducked in time as a kick was aimed at her head.

Nico then sprung into action as the empouisia attention was on Annabeth. He ran on the door and leaped onto the empouisia back, as Keli spun around and to loosen Nico's grip, Grover threw empty cans from the bin that was in the entrance of the kitchen and when he ran out of cans he gave Keli a chicken leg which, with the weight of Nico on her back, she fell.

Whilst the boys took over the fight Annabeth picked herself off the floor and ran to Cis, who had frozen into a state of shock and wonder, Annabeth shook Cis till she finally managed to focus on her mother, "Get your bag pack your nightclothes and your toothbrush and run though those-"

Something flew across the hall and straight into Annabeth's throat .

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It only took a few seconds for the empouisia to kick Grover in the stomach sending him flying into the kitchen and for Nico to be picked up and threw into the wall knocking him out instantly, the empouisia then turned to face Annabeth but was faced with her back, so she jumped straight into her neck the perfect way for the empouisia to kill.

Unfortunately for the empouisia, she had underestimated Chryseis but you know how people with ADHD are, luckily for Annabeth Cis had watched films like Kill Bill and Gladiator so she had had watched some swordfights, Cis grabbed her mom's fallen knife spun to see where the monster had her mom, and ending up copying death guy's move,

Once she had the empouisia attention she tried to stab it in the neck but she ended up being flung off, luckily she landed on her feet.

"Wh-What are you and why did you just attack us" Chryseis shouted

"Cis, NO run away, RUN" Grover said when he limped out of the Kitchen

Again the empouisia just laughed at Grover and-

"Sweetie, do you know you look just like your daddy and he was " she hissed

"Stop talking about him- he died- he's gone – please STOP" Cis franticly said, her father had been brought up to many times in the past hour,

The monster laughed at Chryseis's pathetic way at trying to shut her up-

Chrysies coughed the horrible dust covered her from head to toe, she looked around trying to find the thing that was just standing right in front of her, instead she found death guy coughing also and saying "Di Immortals, that empouisia never wants to stay in Tarturaus to be honest I thought it was more of her kind of setting what with all the monsters surrounding her!" Nico laughed expecting Cis to laugh along with him, when she didn't he looked down and was about to say when he was interrupted by a

"Annabeth, Annabeth" Grover was franticly shouting and shacking Annabeth's in hope she would respond, immediately both Cis and Nico ran over to where Annabeth was lying unconscious in a pool of her blood in an awkward angle

"Quick, Cis pass me that flask you had earlier" Grover said

"I can't find it!"Cis cried

"Uhmm I'm guessing that is it over there" Nico pointed out by the lounge, the flask had a big crack in the middle and was leaking a gold substance

"Oh, gods, this is bad really bad really really REALLY-"

"Grover! we get the point" Nico shouted out to the nervous satyr

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on and why we are just standing here when my mom is lying in a pool of her own blood!" Cis cried out at the other two,

But both Grover and Nico ignored Cis's questions but took to having a conversation about what they were going to do,

"We could take her to Clarisse's house it's just round the-"

"No, no Clarisse is at camp already, we have to take Annabeth straight to camp where someone can heal her properly these wounds look-"

"Nico, really I think we can all see the damage"

"Oh sorry"

"How are we going to get there?"

"I can try to-"

"Sorry to interrupt but as I expressed before MY MOM IS LYING IN A POOL OF BLOOD!" Cis yelled whilst her eyes filled with tears which she managed to hold in

"Esh, maybe I was wrong when I said she's a lot like Percy she just sounded like Annabeth every time she was in a bad mood" Nico whispered to Grover

"Before or after she was pregnant"

"Both" both men sniggered whilst walking around Annabeth trying to pick her up without too much damage to her wounds

After picking her up so her legs rested on Nico's and her arms were wrapped around his neck

Grover called Cis over and explained "I know you are probably freaked out alot right now but trust me I've known your mom for a long time, she has been in worst situations then she is in now and she is going to be OK, and you know what she would say if she say if she was awake right now?"

They both said "I'm okay really, I'm as strong as a really big monument that has been there for a long long time" Both of them giggled but not for long as Nico grunted under the weight of Annabeth groaning he said " Okay now can we get a move on she's killing me right now!"

Chryseis looked around both confused and worried as she had no idea what the two or more like 1.5 men had planned,

Grover, sensing Cis's worry told her to hold onto any part of death guy she could find, after showing a look of disgust

Nico said "Do you want to help your mum or not?"

Suddenly Cis found herself surrounded by darkness, that suffocated her, then she found herself lying on the ground finding that dirt again was in her mouth.

"hmmmm night night *yawn* teddy uhmmm" Death guy lay down and fell asleep! What a great whatever he is!

"Grover, what's going on- oh who's this?" A little pixie came up- and she was green!

"Juniper there's no time to explain run and go find any of the head councillors, quick! It's Annabeth!" 'Grover' explained to the pixie.

She looked at me weird, looked at Death guy and my mom and ran off towards- oh my! I looked around my surroundings and I realised I was at the edge of a forest on the very edge of a huge lake, there were people in canoes staring across at us, there was people in weird clothing fighting each other with swords!

"Cis, help me with your mom she's losing too much blood!" 'Grover' called snapping me out of a daydream,

I ran over to him and crouched down examining her wound which was grotesque

"What are we doing here! We need to get her to a hospital, she's dying, can't you see that!" Cis wailed at him

Grover sighed and was about to try and calm her down when he felt the earth move he turned around and saw Chiron, Juniper, Clarisse and _Tyson?!?_

Chiron galloped up to Grover looked over his shoulder to see Annabeth, pale and covered in blood, with a girl in hysterics leaning over her body, sitting next to a sleeping son of Hades.

He called over to Clarisse "hurry, grab Annabeth and take her to the big house and assist to her at once, Tyson help her"

As the two ran to help Annabeth but they were stopped by Chryseis screaming at everyone to leave her mother alone, Chiron heard the commotion and ran by Nico picking up a vial on the way, he grabbed Cis by her shoulders and whispered words in her ear trying to calm her down, when she did stop screaming he tipped the vial into her mouth emptying the contents into her stomach. Cis squirmed underneath Chiron's strong grip, her sight slowly fading, black spots covering her whole sight, before the world went black she caught a glimpse of her mom being picked up by someone with.........with........one eye!

**Again, I apologise for the long wait I have had exams and I wanted to prove I couls just focus on them sooooooooo..........**

**I saw Percy Jackson the movie and was impressed but I didn't like how they made Annabeth into a annoying giggly girl cus thats just wrong **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the movie!**

**xxxxxxAnnabethxxx**


	4. Welcome to CampHalf Blood

**I'm back again yay! Sorry for the extreme wait (if you have been waiting). I hope this is what you have been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I... DO...NOT...OWN...PERCY JACKSON. (Is that enough times I've said that yet!)**

Welcome to Camp-Half Blood

I was floating dreamily along an emerald gre- wait floating? As I looked down at my feet they were at least 5 feet off the ground, my eyes saw mosaics on the floor, just like the dream I had before the attac- reality hit me. Memories of the past day fell on me like a ton of bricks, a bubble of worry formed in my stomach; I looked around again, trying to make aware of my surroundings, thinking I was alone but out of the corner of my eye I saw a shimmer of something purple. Looking around again I saw that the shimmer was a fish! It was slowly swimming along by the wall, yes I said swimming! Stupidly, I decided to 'swim' and follow the fish. Just as we came to a corner I heard deep voices through an open doorway. Curious, I kept to the wall as I went through the doorway I saw the man from my dream last night, this time he wasn't alone, he had- what looked like mermaids- carrying trays of food and cups. He was, again, talking to a person called Tyson, I swam behind a golden statue away from sight but able to hear everything that was said,

"It was an emposia that attacked her- from what Nico said its name was Keli"

The man reacted; he threw his glass at the wall in front of me, I quickly covered my mouth to keep me from yelping.

I slowly turned back to the man, he was facing away from the conversation, his hands on his knees and his head down which caused a few black locks to cover his eyes. His breathing was deep but short; like he was fighting a battle.

"Brother, are you alright?" The guy Tyson asked.

At the sound of his brother's voice the man's head jerked and he suddenly stood up straight. Still not facing Tyson, the Man replied

"Yes Tyson I'm fine. What happened to Keli? Did Nico kill her?"

At the word 'Kill', I grabbed the edge of the statue, that guy- the one mum had called Nico- was a killer! And he was in my house with my mum! And she was hurt and and- I was so focused on my mind ramblings I almost missed what Tyson said,

"Go and visit Annabeth Brother, you love her and she needs you right now"

My impulses took over, breathing deeply I stepped out to look at the Man who apparently loved my mum-

And my eyes opened to the sight of a bearded face leaning over my face, with the eyes searching for any sign of life.

"Cis, Cis can you hear me? Cis? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" Grover asked repeatedly

"You already asked that" I croaked, finally finding my voice.

"She has her mother's sharp tongue then I see" said an even deeper voice from behind Grover. I peered over Grover's shoulder to see the half-man, half-horse who rode over just as I collapsed, in fear I tried to shuffle away from Grover but my body cried out in pain, I groaned and closed my eyes again chanting "Please mum, let this be a dream, let this be a dream, let this be a dream-"

"Wow she's having the same reaction as her dad, she really is Percy's daughter" Grover said

At the mention of my father for the hundredth time (what I think is) today I cried out "MUMMY!"

The half-man, half-horse trotted over and poured some liquid into my mouth, I choked on it but the man just looked at me and something in his eyes made me swallow the liquid, it tasted like flat coke, a weird passion I developed from a child. I immediately felt calmer.

"Now you have calmed down, my name is Chiron, and you, daughter of Perseus, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**Voila hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you for your kind reviews!**

**Annabeth xxx**


End file.
